


Honor Bound

by TacticianWithFuchsiaBlood



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If
Genre: Gen, this was just an idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticianWithFuchsiaBlood/pseuds/TacticianWithFuchsiaBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinka can't bring herself to end the life of the young princess...perhaps for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad these games aren't out yet so that I don't need to worry about mischaracterization.

Elise drew a frantic breath as she scampered down the cobblestone, tears filling her eyes as she had to leave her precious horse for dead to save her own hide as well as Elfie and Harold being nowhere to be seen. The young princess looked behind her, only to see a dark-skinned oni racing down the street, mace in hand. Rinka was coming for her.

With a yelp, Elise sprinted faster down the road, passing evacuated houses with each step of her legs. Every breath tore her throat asunder, desperate to preserve her life as she gripped her mend stave. She turned a corner of one of the houses into a shaded alleyway, stumbling to turn.

"Elfie! Harold! Kamui!" she shouted. "ANYONE!"

Her yells for help proved fruitless, however, as no-one came for her, only Rinka, who's foot steps grew louder with each passing second. Elise feared for her life as she had turned another corner, reaching lower and darker grounds as she preyed to be hard to see. Rinka, on the other hand, was right on her tail, watching the sight of the girl's twin-tails dance as she dashed down the alley.

Rinka was almost there. The princess' blood was about to be on her hands, and she was bound to catch her. The oni kicked her legs forward, bucking her body forward as her muscly legs carried all the force they could muster. She was so far away from the Hoshidan forces that success was mandatory if she wished to return with her life. With how much Elise had hollered, she was bound to be found sooner or later.

Elise raced down to find another corner rearing to the right to higher ground. It appears that racing down to below the houses was a poor choice, especially since Rinka was catching up on her by the second. She bucked her heels as she prepared to sprint once more, but had not accounted for one thing: The cracks in the ground. 

Elise tripped and fell with a slide agains the ground, scraping the skin of her knee and painting the stone with her blood. The pain was unbearable as her tears ceased to end. The princess planted the back of her staff to support her as she got back up, but only fumbled as she fell to her back, getting a good view of the warrior out for her head. A shot of fear ran to her eyes as she desperately crawled away, aiming to get back up once more, but only conked her head against the wall.

Rinka had finally caught up, towering over Elise as she panted and glistened with sweat with her silver mace in her right hand. It was time to end the princess' life. Elise's eyes quivered in fear as she followed the blunt of the mace rising above Rinka's head, the oni's other hand gripping the handle. It was at that point where Elise released a whale of anguish, wiping the tears from her eyes as she waited for the mace to cave in her skull, but it didn't.

Rinka looked at the young girl's face as she indirectly begged for life. The fear in her eyes, the loss of her horse and allies, and the desperation to escape, it was all too much for the youngest Nohrian princess. Rinka gulped. She felt sympathy for the young lady as she gasped at the girl's trembling knees. Rinka slowly lowered her weapon with a blink of her eyes. She turned her back.

"Go." she said. Elise sniffled as she dried her eyes.

"W-What?"

"I said now!" she yelled back. Elise nodded in fear as she struggled to get up. She looked at the fire clan member as she walked away. 

"Th-Thank you!" the princess said, overflowing with relief. Rinka only walked, and didn't look back.


End file.
